Mon dernier combat, ma dernière défaite
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero aime Trowa. Trowa aime Heero... Mais J va se mettre entre eux.


Titre : Mon dernier combat, ma dernière défaite.

Genre : Triste, triste et triste… Roméo et Juliette, façon Gundam Wing. Idéal quand on a du chagrin dans le cœur…

Couple : Je préfère rien dire.

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni la chansons ne m'appartiennent.

Cette fic devait être pour le Noêl dernier mais c'est aussi bien que je ne l'ai fini que maintenant… Un conseil : prévoyez un mouchoir bien résistant.

Bonne lecture quand même… Car j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si c'est triste.

§§§

**Quand entre terre et ciel, mes démons me rappellent**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à baisser les bras**

**Aux portes de l'enfer, j'ai beau croiser le fer**

**La vie brûle mes doigts**

Heero : Je suis désolé, Trowa…

Trowa arrêta ses caresses coquines, surpris.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ? Je vais trop vite ?

Heero se redressa sans le regarder.

Heero : Je… Je ne peux pas.

Le français s'assit derrière Heero et l'enlaça, en lui faisant un bisou sur l'épaule. Mais le japonais se dégagea…

Heero : Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas…

Trowa : C'est que je vais trop vite…

Heero : Non… Tu es doux et patient… C'est pas ça.

Trowa : C'est ta première fois ? Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

Heero : Non… Mais c'est tout comme.

Trowa se rapprocha et se contenta de lui prendre la main, cette fois. Heero évita soigneusement son regard

Trowa : Je ne comprend pas…

Heero : Je ne peux pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est impossible !

Subitement, Heero se leva du lit et attrapa son pantalon, très pressé et nerveux.

Trowa : Où tu vas ?

Heero : Dans ma chambre. Je peux pas rester ce soir…

Trowa : Attend ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ? On est pas obligé de faire l'amour…

Heero : Je peux pas ! Je rentre à ma chambre !

Trowa : Mais expliques-moi, au moins… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as peur…

Heero : C'est pas de toi que j'ai peur.

Heero finit de s'habiller en vitesse. Trowa, dépassé, se leva et l'attrapa par le bras. Heero sursauta et se dégagea plus franchement de son emprise, cette fois. Il semblait presque paniqué.

Heero : Ne me touche pas !

Trowa : Attend, Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Trowa le rattrapa. Heero se retourna vers lui et commença à se débattre. Trowa le coinça contre un mur, pour essayer de le calmer, ce qui sembla avoir l'effet inverse.

Heero : Non ! Laisses-moi ! Trowa, laisses-moi partir, je t'en prie !

Trowa : Pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué ce qui t'effraie à ce point ! Heero, tu sais bien que je te ferais pas de mal…

Heero : Laisses-moi… Laisses-moi partir ! Trowa !

Trowa réussit à immobiliser les membres agités de Heero et le força à le regarder.

Trowa : Calmes-toi, bon sang ! Expliques-moi ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

Il s'arrêta, étonné et inquiet, en voyant le visage de Heero inondé de larmes et pale de frayeur. Heero en profita pour se dégager et se sauver de la chambre, en courant.

**Je sais que l'amour**

**Bientôt ne me sera**

**D'aucun secours**

**Quand viendra le jour**

De mon dernier combat

Heero évita Trowa pendant deux jours, comme si il était la peste incarné… Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive à le coincé quand il réparait son gundam.

Trowa : Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas !

Heero palit, en le regardant.

Trowa : Arrête d'avoir peur de moi ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais forcé la main, l'autre nuit ?

Heero baissa la tête, l'air honteux.

Heero : Je… Je sais bien que non… Mais j'ai eu peur…

Trowa : Peur de QUOI ? Je ne comprend pas ! Tu me plantes comme ça en pleine érection, sans prévenir ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! Si tu ne voulais pas, il fallait le dire !

Heero : Si, je voulais ! Je te jure que je voulais mais… Mais quand tu as commencé à me caresser intimement, ça m'a rappelé un mauvais souvenir… J'ai pas réussis à me contrôler. J'ai paniqué…

Trowa lui releva le menton, fermement.

Trowa : Quoi ? C'est quoi cet histoire ?

Heero : Excuses-moi… Je savais qu'on aurait pas du commencer à nous fréquenter comme ça… Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Il faut mieux arrêter tant que c'est pas trop dur…

Trowa : Pas si vite, Heero ! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi ça t'a effrayé… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner si vite, pas après le mal que j'ai eu pour te convaincre que c'était possible entre nous. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Heero : Personne ne peut m'aider…

Trowa : Je voudrais essayer quand même. Tu as dit la même chose quand je t'ai proposé d'y voir plus clair dans la jungle humaine. Tu avais peur des autres, tu gardais toujours tes distances… Et maintenant, ça va. Fais-moi confiance une deuxième fois… S'il te plait, Heero ! Je tiens vraiment à toi…

Heero : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est bien plus compliqué que mes problèmes relationnels… Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à l'oublier…

Trowa : Je m'en doute… Mais je veux tenter le coup quand même. Tu mérites que quelqu'un t'aide. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que tu n'étais plus seul ? Que j'étais là, avec toi ? Laisses-moi t'aider. Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Heero regarda autour de lui et soupira.

Heero : Je… D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais pas ici… Dans ma chambre. Personne d'autres ne doit l'entendre ! Personne ne doit pas savoir ! Tu ne le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa : Je te promet de me taire. Tu me connais, non ?

Heero : Oui… Mais c'est difficile. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, je ne veux pas que ça se sache… J'ai trop honte.

Trowa : Je ne le dirais pas, à personnes… Je te le jure. Ce sera notre secret… D'accord ?

Heero : D'accord…

Trowa aida Heero à sortir du cockpitt et ils partirent pour la chambre du japonais. Trowa était inquiet à propos de ce terrible secrete et Heero très nerveux. Le français avait l'impression que ce secret allait tout changer… Et pas en positif. Il se promit malgré tout d'aider du mieux qu'il peut Heero.

**Quand au bout de mes peines **

**J'aurai vidé mes veines**

**A faire tout et n'importe quoi**

S'il me vient un poème qui finisse par "je t'aime" 

**Je jure qu'il sera pour toi**

Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de son mentor, pour suivre le conseil de Trowa. Il devait parler à J.

Il avait tout raconté à Trowa… Enfin, presque tout. Ce qu'il avait pu… Ca avait abasourdit et horrifié le français mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Trowa ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras simplement… Il avait honte de lui-même, mais Trowa n'était pas de cet avis. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte… Il avait eu très peur qu'il le traite comme il se sentait lui-même. Il l'avait rassuré et lui avait même donné un conseil, en fait… Il était un peu soulagé de lui avoir dit, enfin. Il avait voulu lui dire dès le départ, mais n'avait pas osé.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et respira un grand coup, avant de frapper. J répondit froidement et Heero entra.

Heero : Bonjour, monsieur.

J : Heero. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains, malgré sa peur.

Heero : Je l'ai dit à Trowa.

J le regarda, surpris.

J : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Trowa ?

Heero : Ce que vous savez…

J écrasa son crayon de bois de fureur et de stupéfaction. Heero s'éforça de ne pas reculer et de faire face à J, sans trembler. Il le fixa dans les yeux, sans ciller, en prenant sur lui.

J : Tu es fou ! PERSONNE ne devait savoir !

Heero : Je lui ai seulement dit ce qui s'est passé, rien de plus.

J : C'est déjà trop ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? On était d'accord, pourtant…

Heero : Parce que je n'en peux plus de ce secret ! Ca fait 7 ans que je le porte (disons qu'il en a 19, là), c'est trop lourd ! A cause de ça, je n'ose pas m'approcher des gens, je n'ose pas leur parler, aller avec eux, ni rien… Trowa m'y a poussé mais j'ai du mal. J'ai peur. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas même pas être dans le même lit que lui, sans y penser ! Ca me détruit ! Je veux pouvoir montrer à Trowa que je l'aime aussi…

J : Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer. Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller te fourrer avec lui, non plus ! Quittes-le et le problème sera réglé… Jusqu'ici, tu te débrouillais très bien seul.

Heero : Non, je me cachais ! Je fuyais les autres ! Je ne veux plus de ça… J'ai le droit de faire comme tout le monde, moi aussi ! Pourquoi je devrais me punir pour une chose que je ne suis pas coupable ?

J : Parce que c'est comme ça ! Ne m'obliges pas à te redire ce que je t'avais déjà expliqué.

Heero : Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Je ne suis pas qu'une machine à tuer !

J se leva furieux et tapa sur son bureau.

J : Tu as les droits que je te donnes ! Tu as les droits d'une pute ! Celui de te taire et te cacher ! Tu l'as dit à Trowa et maintenant ? Tu crois que tu arriveras plus à coucher avec lui, peut-être ? Tu parle d'amour mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Reviens sur Terre, il t'a mentit ! Combien de temps tu penses qu'il attendra avant de te quitter ou de te prendre de force ? Tous les hommes sont les mêmes, Heero ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant… Alors reste à ta place et ne reviens plus m'embêter avec ça ! Tu vas aller dire à Trowa que tu lui a mentit et le quitter sur le champ. C'est clair ? Si je t'entend encore parler d'amour, je te rappellerais ce que c'est l'amour… Au cas où tu l'ais oublié !

Heero : Je vous hais…

Heero fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau, encore plus blessé. Il s'appuya sur la porte et se mit à pleurer, avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, moralement démolit. Il se jeta sur son lit, effondré.

Heero : Pourquoi… Pourquoi personne ne m'aimes ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? Trowa… Est-ce qu'il me considère comme une pute, lui aussi ? Non, c'est pas vrai... Mais je ne suis pas digne de lui. Je suis sale… J'ai pas le droit de l'aimer… J'ai pas le droit de vivre… Je veux plus vivre comme ça… Pas sans lui. C'est trop dur…

**Je sais que l'amour**

**Bientôt ne me sera**

**D'aucun secours**

**Quand viendra le jour**

**De mon dernier combat**

Trowa n'avait pas revu Heero depuis plus d'une heure, depuis qu'il lui avait tout raconté. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait le voir après… Mais si ça c'était mal passé, il ne serait sûrement pas venu, il le savait. Il aurait du insister pour l'accompagner et pour qu'il lui dise qui lui avait fait ça… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya de réfléchir pour trouver où irait se réfugier Heero… Sa chambre, bien sûr ! Il partit en courant de la salle de repos et fila au pas de course vers sa chambre.

Il était encore tout ébranlé de la révélation de Heero… Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait tant ? En tous cas, il comprenait mieux la première froideur et solitude de Heero… Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait eu si peur l'autre nuit… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était pour ça. Il était encore plus décidé à l'aider et à être patient avec lui… Il n'avait jamais voulu aider quelqu'un aussi fortement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux, non plus…

Il arriva à la chambre de Heero, essouflé. Il frappa à la porte immédiatement, en reprenant son souffle.

Trowa : Heero ? Tu es là ? Réponds, s'il te plait !

Pas de réponse. Il n'était peut-être pas là ? Où serait-il alors ? Il l'attendais peut-être dans la salle de repos ? Il valait mieux vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, avant de chercher ailleurs.

Trowa : J'entres !

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Les volets étaient baissés, il ne voyait rien… Pourtant il semblait y avoir quelqu'un dans le lit. Il dormait peut-être ou alors il était déprimé… Ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

Trowa : Heero ! Je sais que tu es là, alors réponds ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre ? Ca s'est mal passé, c'est ça ?

Il alluma la lumière et resta cloué sur place, incapable de dire un mot. Il se laissa tomber, puis glissa le long du mur, comme déconnecté. Rouge… Il ne voyait plus que le rouge. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir, avant de se mettre à pleurer en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

**Toi, avant que ce jour vienne**

**Toi, il faut que tu comprennes**

**Mon âme soeur, le mal que je porte en moi**

**Sinon, qui d'autre que toi ?**

Alerté par le cri déchirant de Trowa, un soldat arriva. Il resta muet d'horreur devant la scène. Il resta sur place deux secondes, avant de donner l'alerte.

Trowa ne s'occupa même pas du soldat… Il se releva, toujours en larme et s'approcha du lit plein de sang. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas donné ce conseil… Si seulement il avait au moins insisté pour l'accompagner… Heero ne serait peut-être pas étendu sur ce lit, les veines tranchées et le visage pale. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa, avant de lui fermer les yeux. Il remarqua alors une lettre sur la table de nuit. Il l'a prit, les mains tremblantes.

"Je suis désolé, Trowa... J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me hante. Je n'y arrive plus... Je sais que ce qu'il a dit est faux… Je sais que tu m'aimes… Mais je ne te mérites pas. Je ne suis qu'une pute. Il voulait que je te dise que je t'ai mentit et que je te quitte après… Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul à nouveau… Ca aurait été trop dur… Pardon de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Je t'aime."

Trowa : Tu n'es pas une pute… Pourquoi tu l'as cru ? Pourquoi tu as pensé que tu devais lui obéir ? Qui est-ce qui pourrait avoir une telle influence sur toi… Qui ?

Quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui, quelqu'un qui l'aurait connu quand il était jeune et qui serait dans cette base… Le nom de quelqu'un correspondant à ces possibilités lui vint à l'esprit. Est-ce que ça pouvait être lui ?

§ Flash back §

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Heero alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sans rien dire mais en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Le français vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui attrapa les mains, pour le rassurer. Le japonais le regarda, inquiet.

Trowa : Dis-moi ce qui y a… Je te jurerais pas, je te promet.

Heero : Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… C'est dur. J'ai peur… J'ai si honte de moi…

Trowa : Commence par le début ? Tu as dit que tu avais eu peur quand je t'ai caressé intimement… Qu'est-ce que ça t'a rappelé ?

Il sentit ses mains trembler dans les siennes.

Heero : Cette nuit où il est venu la première fois… J'avais bien remarqué que sa manière de me regarder avait changé, mais ça ne m'avait pas plus interpellé que ça…

Trowa : Qui ça ? Pourquoi il est venu ?

Trowa se raidit, en sentant la réponse venir…

Heero : Il me voulait, moi… Il a raconté des choses bizarres sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il me voyait travailler, que ça le faisait bander, que j'étais beau… Je lui ai dit de partir mais il a commencer à me caresser les cheveux. C'est seulement quand il a tiré les draps et qu'il s'est allongé à coté de moi que j'ai vraiment sentit le danger… J'étais déjà fort, mais pas assez.

Trowa : Il t'a… Violé ?

Heero hocha la tête, en tremblant toujours. Il regarda Trowa, qui avait l'air choqué. Il se tourna vers lui, la colère dans les yeux et le prit par les épaules.

Trowa : Qui ? Qui a osé te violer ?

Heero : Il me tuera si je le dis…

Trowa : QUI ?

Trowa lui serra de plus en plus fort… Heero, effrayé, lui mordit le bras, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de lui. Trowa le lâcha, en poussant un cri… Trowa regarda ses mais et baissa les yeux.

Trowa : Excuses-moi… Mais savoir que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal me rend fou… Comment cet homme a pu te violer ?

Trowa soupira et se leva, à son tour. Il regarda Heero et s'approcha doucement de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Trowa : Dis-moi qui c'est et je le tuerais…

Heero : Je ne peux pas…

Le français hésita une seconde et le prit doucement dans ses bras… Le japonais se raidit un peu mais se laissa faire. Il le serra tendremen contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux…

Heero : Je peux pas… J'ai trop peur…

Trowa : Très bien… C'est d'accord. Calmes-toi, je suis là…

Heero se détendit un peu et se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Trowa essaya de le consoler, en le ramenant vers le lit. Il s'y assis en le gardant contre lui et attendit qu'il se calme.

Il se calma rapidement mais resta comme il était. Heero se sentait bien comme ça, protégé… Là, « il » ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Trowa : Je comprend que tu ai peur de lui… C'est normal, tu étais jeune mais tu ne pas te terrer toute ta vie, Heero. Je peux t'aider à lui faire face, si tu veux… Si il est toujours en vie et pas trop loin de là, bien sûr.

Heero : Oui, il l'est… Et il est ici aussi. Je sais que tu peux m'aider… Je voudrais me libérer, vraiment… Je voudrais ne plus avoir peur de passer une nuit avec toi…

Trowa : Alors allons l'affronter ensemble… Je resterais avec toi. Je veux t'aider plus que jamais…

Heero : Non… Je dois l'affronter seul.

Trowa : Si tu préfères…

Heero : Je… Je viendrais te retrouver après, à la salle de repos… Il faut que j'y aille seul, même si j'ai peur. C'est le seul moyen pour que mes peurs disparaissent… Soit je réussis, soit je… Dans tous les cas, il faut que je le fasse seul !

Trowa : D'accord. J'irais t'attendre là-bas… Ne le laisse pas te culpabilisé pour ce qui s'est passé. Il a abusé de sa force contre toi, tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui… Mais c'est différent maintenant.

Heero : Oui, c'est différent. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un soldat… Je vais le faire, je vais y arriver !

Trowa l'embrassa et le serra encore contre lui.

Trowa : Je sais que tu y arriveras… Rejoins-moi vite, ok ?

Heero lui fit un sourire et se leva, avec un air déterminé.

Heero : Promis… A tout à l'heure.

Il prit une respiration et sortit de la chambre, pour aller faire face à ses démons. Le brun resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était inquiet… Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et si il ne le revoyait plus ? Il paniqua à cette pensée mais se rattrapa.

Trowa : Il y arrivera… J'en suis sûr ! Il faut que j'ai confiance en lui… Tout ira bien. C'est un soldat après tout… Il ne se laissera pas faire.

Il se leva à son tour et sortit lentement de la chambre, en refermant la porte. Il regarda vers où il avait vu Heero partir et se retint de prendre le même chemin. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'affronter seul… Il devait respecter le choix de Heero. Il soupira, en repensant à son mauvais pressentiment et se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

§§§

Ca ne pouvait être que lui… J. Qui d'autres, qui puisse être ici et l'avoir connu enfant ? Quel idiot, il aurait dû y penser plutôt ! Si il avait réfléchit un peu plus, il aurait pu intervenir… Et peut-être empêcher Heero de faire ça. C'était sa faute, il n'aurait pas du l'envoyer là-bas seul… Non, ce n'était pas sa faute… C'était celle de J ! C'était lui qui avait anéantit la volonté de Heero et qu'il l'avait poussé à se suicider ! Lui n'avait fait qu'essayer de l'aider… Rien d'autres. C'était J qui avait tout gâché…A cause de lui, il venait de perdre Heero.

Trowa : Je vais lui faire payer, Heero… Je vais le tuer !

Il se releva, prit le couteau que son Heero avait utilisé pour mettre fin à sa vie et sortit de la chambre toujours en larme. Il allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Heero… Tout ! Il étai fou de chagrin, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait… Il voulait seulement venger Heero. C'était tout ce qui comptait dans son esprit…

Il arriva au bureau de J, sans s'occuper du personnel effrayé qu'il croisait. Il entra sans frapper et s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. J était là, à bosser comme si de rien n'était sur un quelconque projet. Le scientifique se retourna vers lui, en entendant la porte se refermer, surpris.

J : 03 ?

Trowa ne répondit rien. Il fixa J dans les yeux, toujours en larme, le regard plein de haine. Il resserra sa main autour du manche du couteau. Il ressemblait à un psychopathe avec ce regard et le couteau plein de sang à la main.

J : Tu vas me répondre, oui ? Et c'est quoi ce couteau ?

J se leva de son siège, énervé et inconscient du danger et avança vers le français.

Trowa : Vous l'avez tué… Tout est votre faute… Vous avez gâché sa vie et notre chance d'être heureux…

J : Quoi ?

Trowa poussa un hurlement bestial et se jeta sur J sans prévenir, pour lui planter la lame dans le ventre… Le scientifique lui lança un regard surpris et recula, en titubant.

Trowa : C'est de votre faute si son sourire a disparu…

Mais le français ne s'arrêta pas là… Il fit un pas vers lui et lui asséna un autre coup de couteau sans pitié, suivi de nombreux autres. J s'effondra à genoux par-terre.

Trowa : C'est de votre faute si il est mort ! Vous l'avez détruit !

Il lui planta la lame dans le cœur avec haine et regarda son regard se voiler doucement. J tomba à terre, sa blouse blanche couverte de sang…

J : Tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre… Je t'attendrais, 03…

: LACHEZ CE COUTEAU IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TIRE !

Trowa se retourna brusquement, surpris. Un soldat encore jeune et inexpérimenté, lui tira dessus surpris par son mouvement brusque. Sans résister, il tomba par-terre et s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Les autres pilotes arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

Quatre : Trowa, non !

Wufei resta cloué sur place par le choc, tandis que l'empathe pleurait sans pouvoir regarder la scène. Duo bouscula les soldats posté à la porte et se précipita vers Trowa, en larme. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Le français rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'améicain.

Trowa : Boy's dont cry, Duo…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Trowa : Il a tué Heero… Je l'ai vengé.

Duo : Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas…

Trowa : Je suis content… Je vais le retrouver… Je sais pas où je vais mais là-bas personne ne nous séparera. Je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit lui faire de mal…

Duo : Dis pas ça, Trowa… Tu vas pas mourir…

Trowa : On meurt tous un jour… Adieu, Duo.

Le regard de Trowa se figea à jamais et Duo éclata en sanglot, incapable de tenir sa promesse à Solo. Wufei le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, en pleurant silencieusement. Quatre demanda aux soldats de partir, ce qu'ils firent comprenant qu'on avait plus besoin d'eux et l'arabe se laissa glisser conte le mur. Il cacha son visage dans ses genoux, pour ne plus voir le corps de Trowa.

**Je sais que l'amour**

**Bientôt ne me sera**

**D'aucun secours**

**Quand viendra le jour**

**De mon dernier combat**

OWARI !

Review, onegai… Si vous avez pas été découragé en lisant le genre de cette fic et fermé la page aussitôt, bien sûr.

A plus, pour une fic plus gaie que celle-là… Bientôt le prochain chapitre de Heewolf et lui, il mourra pas !


End file.
